


Five Times Prompto Grabbed Your Hand (+1 Time You Grabbed His)

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, like... fluuuuuuufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: I hope I wasn't wrong in assuming that this didn't need a summary?This, along with many other works, is from myTumblr.





	Five Times Prompto Grabbed Your Hand (+1 Time You Grabbed His)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wasn't wrong in assuming that this didn't need a summary? 
> 
> This, along with many other works, is from my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

**1.**

Your eyes snap open and you gasp in a breath, trying to calm your wild heartbeat. It was just another nightmare. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.

You repeat this to yourself as you try to regulate your breathing, observing your surroundings as you do so. To your satisfaction, it seems no one is awake while you are. That’s good – the boys needed their rest.

You close your eyes and take deep breaths, trying to relax yourself further, but it seems sleep no longer wants to come to you after that nightmare. Just when you’re about to give up on sleep and check the time to see if it’s not too early to begin breakfast, Prompto stirs next to you. 

Even in the darkness of the tent, you can still see his eyes blearily meet yours and the corners of his lips turn up into a lazy smile. He scoots closer to you, grabbing your hand and wrapping his other arm around you. “Sleep, (Y/N).”

He’s asleep again before you can say anything, but as he subconsciously nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck, you find yourself even more relaxed than before, and sleep comes easier.

You dream of sunshine.

 

**2.**

You’re flat on your back, chest heaving, everyone else in the group in similar states. The battle had not been easy, and it was clearly taking a toll on your tired bodies. 

A hand is offered to you, and you look up to see Prompto standing there. Sweat drips down his face and he looks incredibly tired, but the smile on his face is just as radiant as ever. 

It turns out to be infectious, too, since you’re wearing a matching grin when you take his hand and he pulls you up. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, and he offers you a potion, but you wave your other hand, shaking your head. Prompto nods and puts the potion away, and you two follow the rest of the group back to the Regalia.

It’s not until you arrive at the car that you realize he never let go of your hand.

**3.**

_Noctis is a prince,_  you think bitterly,  _why are we always broke!?_

You and the boys are stuck in some dank sewer for a hunt. Jormagund, or something along those lines. The bounty on the creature’s head was high enough to last you a week, maybe two, and there wasn’t much of a debate on whether or not you’d accept the hunt.

Now, as you’re wading through nearly knee-deep sewage, you wish there had been more of a debate.

Not only is it incredibly dark, cold, wet, and smelly down here, but you’re all clearly lost (even though Noctis refuses to admit it) and you can swear this is the third time you’ve passed that locked door. 

Your relief is tangible when Noct takes a left turn right there instead of a right turn, and there’s a set of stairs and something dry to stand on for once. He goes first, followed by Ignis and Gladio, with you and Prompto taking up the rear.

In the near-silence of your travels, the sound of metal against metal, followed by a splash of water, seems incredibly loud.

Prompto startles, letting out a yelp and grabbing your hand. “What was that?”

Gladio lets out a noncommittal grunt in response. “Sorry. Kicked a can.”

You can’t hold back your giggles when you see the betrayed look on Prompto’s face. “Dude, are you  _trying_  to kill me?”

 

**4.**

The salty sea breeze blows in your face as you sit with Noctis and Prompto at the fishing dock near Cape Caem. As soon as Noct heard about it, he was dragging you and Prompto with him for a long fishing session. You don’t mind.

You and Prompto converse amongst yourselves while Noctis waits patiently for a fish to bite. The prince looks more relaxed that he’s been in weeks, and you’re glad for little breaks like this.

Prompto grabs your hand, smiling at you and pressing a kiss to the back of it. You giggle at him and kiss his cheek. 

He looks like he’s about to say something, but you beat him to the punch. “Prom, random question. Why do you only hold my hand with your left one?”

Prompto looks momentarily panicked, but leaves his face as quickly as it appeared when he replies to you. “You’re usually on my left side. Besides, my wrist on my right is kinda bad. It takes the most of the recoil when I shoot my guns, so…” He trails off.

You can tell he’s leaving something out, but decide not to pester him for answers. He’ll tell you when he’s ready, right? “That makes sense.” You smile at him and kiss him again to get that far-away look off of his face.

 

**5.**

“(Y/N)!” 

You turn at Prompto’s call, waiting for him to catch up to you. When he does, you two fall into step with each other easily.

“What’s up, Prom?” you ask, taking in his flushed cheeks and adoring blue eyes.

He holds out a fist, looking at you expectantly. “Can you hold this?”

You nod, smiling at him. “Yeah, sure.” You hold out your hand.

Prompto places his hand in yours, then intertwines your fingers. He’s got a goofy grin on his face when you look back up at him. You grin in return.

“You’re such a dork.”

 

**+1**

“Oh. Em. Gee. Most adorable bird ever!” 

You watch as Prompto fawns over the chocobos at the ranch, feeding them generous handfuls of greens and taking plenty of pictures of them. He’s truly in his element and he looks so relaxed and happy and just… radiant.

You rise from your chair at one of the shaded tables, approaching him. Your hand slides easily into his. He turns to you, gesturing excitedly at the bird in front of you two and hands you a bundle of greens. You listen to him ramble on about the birds as you feed the bird, turning back to him when the task is finished.

His words are nearly lost on you while you watch him. There’s a sparkle in his eye, and a grin on his lips, and both relaxation and excitement in his stance, and he looks like he’s bursting at the seams with happiness.

You cup his face with your free hand, and you notice that his lips have stopped moving, and you hope you didn’t interrupt him while you pull him in for a tender kiss. When you pull away, his face is just starting to go a little bit red. You laugh. “I love you, Prompto.”

His blush deepens, but the brightness in his grin rivals that of the sun. He squeezes your hand and kisses you again. “I love you, too.”


End file.
